


Run Rabbit Run

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Legolas had to get his parkour tendencies from somewhere, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate everything about this city except its underside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Rabbit Run

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on Sleeping Beauty, but it's the last day of school and finals have fried my brain, so have this instead.

I hate everything about this city except its underside.

I hate the pitying looks - _I walk into what used to be the subway_  - I hate how everybody here is Elven and gorgeous except me - _step over the DO NOT ENTER sign_  - I hate how everything is reflective, how it isn’t enough that small children look at me and scream, I have to see it too - _careful, don’t step on the broken glass_  - I hate having simple concepts explained to me slowly - _third tunnel to the left_  - my face was destroyed by the acid, not my mind - _now turn right, down to the blue line_.

Fifty years ago I wouldn’t have -  _drop my bag by the bench, there’s nobody down here to steal it_  - been able to do this, because - _jump into the darkness, land neatly on my feet_ \- there would’ve still been electricity in the third rail. Ten years before that -  _take off running, straight down the tracks, nothing fancy yet_  - there would have been subway cars making the rounds. But right now - _left at the fork, don’t stop to think_ \- the subway’s been disused for almost half a century, and it’s still dangerous but only if you - _duck under the railing, keep on running_ \- don’t know what you’re doing. I do

Elves generally don’t like subways. That’s why the ones in Amon Lune are closed down - _vault over the wall, forward roll, use the momentum_ \- because the elves moved in and everyone else moved out and nobody used them. So either I’m a weird-ass elf -- _not like I didn’t already know that, no, shut up, run faster_ \- or maybe I’m just broken like they say - _NO, SHUT UP, RUN FASTER_.

I stop thinking and trust my heartbeat, trust my legs, trust my lungs - _jump, don’t fall, keep running_ \- until the city lights blur in my mind like an overexposed photo - _long open stretch, SPRINT_ \- and I can’t concentrate on anything but what’s before me.

I dread going back into the sun.


End file.
